Neos
"Neos" (ネオス Neosu) is an archetype of cards, the principal one being "Elemental HERO Neos", created and used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden's contest-winning card designs, "Neos" and the "Neo-Spacians" along with "Yubel", were sent into space by KaibaCorp in the hope they would be imbued with space waves (it was hoped that doing so would temper the malignant spirit of Yubel). The experiment was a success and the Spirit World of Neo Space was created. "Elemental HERO Neos" works with the "Neo-Spacians" to Summon powerful "Neos" Fusion Monsters via Contact Fusion. Most "Neos" Fusion Monsters have an improved version of the effect of its corresponding "Neo-Spacian" Fusion Material. The archetype doesn't solely rely on Contact Fusion, however, and has five traditional Fusion Monsters in "Elemental HERO Brave Neos", "Elemental HERO Divine Neos", "Elemental HERO Neos Knight", "Elemental HERO Neos Krieger", and "Rainbow Neos". In the TCG, due to several "Neos" cards including "Neo Space" in their TCG name instead (and "Neo Space" cards exclusively being "Neos" cards), "Neo Space" is considered a separate archetype from "Neos", but is supported by all cards that support "Neos" cards that could also affect "Neo Space" cards, such as "Elemental HERO Divine Neos". Despite being unrelated to "Elemental HERO Neos", "Darkness Neosphere" is also part of this archetype due to having "Neos" in its name. Strategy Preventing Returning to the Extra Deck A typical strategy with this deck revolves around keeping your "Neos" fusions on the field as long as possible by circumventing their effect that forces them to return to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. There are a number of ways to do this. * Using the Field Spell "Neo Space" increases the ATK of "Neos" and his fusions by 500 and prevents them from returning. It should be noted that returning is still possible if you wish to clear your Extra Monster Zone or activate an effect of the Triple Contact Fusions when they return. * The Equip Spell "Instant Neo Space" serves a similar role to "Neo Space" in that it keeps your Fusion out on the field although without the ATK buff. You also get the additional effect of floating a "Neos" back out to field when the equipped monster leaves the field. * "Neos Fusion" allows you to quickly Special Summon a "Neos" Fusion Monster at the cost of not being able to Special Summon for the rest of the turn. The second effect of this card lets you banish it to prevent battle or effect destruction of your fusions and prevents the activation of its effect to return itself to the Extra Deck. * "Contact Out" is a Quick-Play Spell that allows you to return the "Neos" Fusion and Special Summon the Fusion Material Monsters from the deck. Whilst this obviously doesn't prevent the Monster returning you can easily re-summon it during your Main Phase 2. Note that this only works on monsters with specific material listed in the card text so whilst you can return fusions like "Brave Neos" and "Cosmo Neos" you won't Special Summon their materials. * A less orthodox strategy is to negate the effect of your Fusion using its own effect. The best examples of this are "Elemental HERO Nebula Neos" and "Elemental HERO Dark Neos". This leaves you with a 3500-2500 vanilla beatstick but be careful as this can backfire easily. * "G.B. Hunter" can also prevent the final effect of the "Neos" Fusion Monsters from applying, but will also stop further Contact Fusions (although this can be circumvented with "Neos Fusion"). Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)